Slugs
SLUGS SV-001http://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/SV-001_%28Metal_Slug%29 This was the first slug to appear in Metal Slug series, also is the most seen veicle in all of games. The features are: Weapons: Equipped with gatlin guns (with a similar damage like Heavy Machine Gunhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons) and a cannon. It can shots more fast the cannon with the Armor Piercing 'Color': Usually is gray but one of variations is the Gold SV-001. The differences between them are that the second has a high jump and double health capacity. It appears on Metal Slug 3 (in the first mission: If you don't take the alternating ways, is in the box on the boat. Just only wait until the box explodes and show you the tank), Metal Slug X(in the third mission. You can choose between this tank or Flyer Slug) and Metal Slug 6(With the fight VS Venusians). Ptolemaic Vehicles Are use by the Ptolemaic Army. They are similar with the original, only change the style of veicle and have a black painting coating. You can't use this vehicles. ---- CAMEL SLUGhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Camel_Slug It's a camel equipped with only Vulcan Cannons (type of gatlin gun).You can find this animal on Metal Slug 2(in first mission), Metal slug 3(in 4th mission) and Metal Slug X(in first mission too). ---- SLUGNOIDhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Slugnoid It's a type of android equipped only with two "Vulcan Cannons" and in the middle of its mechanism has a cannon that only can shoot downward. It's very slow and with each hit to the vehicle, it will lose one of it's vulcan guns. Also you can't throw grenades over it. ---- SLUG FLYERhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Slug_Flyer This was the first vehicle to appear in the Metal Slug series that can fly. Also it appears in many of the games. The features are: Has a same artillery than others and has very powerful missiles. Is a great option for killing enemies and for staying out of range of the enemy's fire. ---- SLUG MARINERhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Slug_Mariner It's a single-crew submarine used for Army personnel to go underwater. It appears two times on Metal Slug 3(In the first mission, when you go by the underwater way. Also in mission 3 when you go by the first alternative entrance). It's equipped with two high rate Vulcan Cannons to fire sinking shots to hit enemies below. Also, it can shots powerful torpedoes which create a large shock wave upon contact. Like the Slug Flyer the best advantage of it, is the mobility. ---- ELEPHANT SLUGhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Elephant_Slug It's similar like Camel Slug, it doesn't protect you of enemy firings with a shield or armor(like SV-001), you can throw grenades on this slug and disadvantages are that it can't jump and is very slow. It has to Vulcan Cannons, the same than others, but its special ability is new in comparison with the previous ones: -If it eats a box with chili, when you press the button of throw grenade, it will shot a breath of fire. -If it eats a car battery, when you press the same button, it wll shot a thunder from its trunk. This slug is only available for Metal Slug 3 in mission 2 when you choose the alternative way "Ice Man". ---- OSTRICH SLUGhttp://metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/Ostrich_Slug The same than camel and elephant slugs, it doesn´t protect you of enemy fire, you can throw grenades (because the previous ones also hasn't a cannon weapon). The only difference between others is that it can jump more high and long, and is more fast.